


What we want and what we get

by NotInTheMood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, F/F, Head Auror Harry Potter, Journalist Pansy Parkinson, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, POV Hermione Granger, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInTheMood/pseuds/NotInTheMood
Summary: Pansy comes across a big reveal, Hermione has a job offer. Pansy doesn't want the world to fuck up again, Hermione doesn't know how to behave in public. Maybe they should work things out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Pansy Parkinson once dreamed about marching in the Ministry of Magic building like she owned the place and demanding her wishes were attended. That is not the case. She loathes coming to this place. She loathes pretty much every place in wizarding England. Even so, here she is, again.

"Morning. Parkinson to see Minister Shacklebolt. We have an appointment for the Daily Prophet".

The woman at the front desk, maybe in her middle forties, looks up at Pansy with tired eyes and motions to look through the minister's schedule. "Yes, yes. You can go to the office. He's just finishing a meeting and will receive you after", the woman says, pointing in the direction of the elevators.

In the corridor that leads to the Minister's Office Pansy uses the distance to check her appearance. She runs her hand through raven-black locks making them look stylishly messy. Smooths her dress, a one that ends just above her knees. And, finally, pushes her robe - a little shorter than the dress - to herself. It looks like a short cape, black with red embroidery.

Just outside the room, she starts hearing voices. At first, the Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet can't hear what is been said and, as the door is a little open, she understands it mustn't be important. Still, she feels a little awkward standing there and listening to the talk.

The voices inside were rising and she tried to distract herself, focusing on something else, repassing her meeting points in her head. "...Miss Granger", came Shacklebolt's voice, the name picking Pansy's attention. _So that's who the minister is talking to all this time_ , she thought. Now she was in a really uncomfortable situation. "I am serious. I want you to start working at the ministry's office. I want to prepare you for taking over the ministry after me. You already have most of the support needed".

She shouldn't be listening to that. No one should listen to that. Shacklebolt's retirement hasn't been announced yet. This talk is off the books. They could get in serious trouble and the whole ministry election be affected. Now, Pansy Parkinson has made a career as a reporter, not writing about politics, mind you. But from celebrity gossips - where she learned a lot about searching for information - she went to culture and daily life articles. Through it all, she was always mindful of how she came across her leads and how to use them.

"Minister Shacklebolt, I'm honored, as I said before, but I have no interest in becoming minister myself. I like my work, I like where I am, and I still have lots to do there", Granger intervened. _Seems like the Golden Girl, always so observant of everybody else, continues to overlook herself_ , though the former reporter.

Parkinson and Granger hadn't a lot of contact after Hogwarts and the war. They were both present at various trials and events over the years, but that was about it. Pansy and a bunch of other Slytherins were accused as minors, not directly involved or responsible for major war crimes. She knows the Golden Trio and the remaining Malfoys - far from being friends or even friendly - came to an understanding about their participation (and motivations to do so) in the war. Such an olive branch was not extended to others. So, over the years, Granger and Parkinson attended the same events, run into each other at the ministry and even at Hogwarts, but never talked. While she worked at Witch Weekly her boss was always trying to pitch her stories about the great Hermione Granger, but Parkinson would do a lazy job and declare it was impossible to reach the woman in question. Wich wasn't a lie. The war hero runs from the media like it is Voldemort returned himself. Potter was no easy to avoid and the Weasel actually enjoyed the attention.

"Then think about everything you can do as Minister...", the man tried again.

"Please, Quim. Everyone knows the minister has their hands tied most of the time. Honestly, this isn't for me. I am not one for the spotlight, I like to work in peace", Granger continued.

"That, my brilliant girl, it's exactly why this position is yours. The most important thing to be in a powerful position is not wanting it. Power is not a birthright, it is a responsibility", Shacklebolt declared, disarming the Brightest Witch of Their Age. "You can refuse, of course, but Hermione, I've seen you grow from a smart girl into a capable woman, and there's no one else for the job".

"Thank you, Quim. I'll think about it, ok? Really think, consider everything", the brunette finally gave it a chance.

"That is all I can ask for now, but, I won't fool you: this is a great burden I'm asking you to carry, and I am sorry because you have been carrying so much all your life. I just don't like our options if it is no you. And you won't be alone".

"I appreciate the honesty, Minister. Now, if it's ok with you, I really must be going", Granger said, and outside Pansy could hear their steps approaching fast. She tried to look distracted, but it was clear to anyone that their conversation could be listened to.

The old reporter holds her breath as someone's hand pushes the door from the inside. She has a millisecond to school her features before Granger and Shacklebolt faces appear. They are all caught by surprise. Pansy, been the best in poker facing, recovered instantly, putting on a pleased and professional face. As the other two continue to look like kids about to get in trouble she took the initiative to break the awkwardness.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Minister. I believe we have a meeting about the ministry's sponsorship at the Daily Prophet, but if you are busy we can reschedule for a better time", she offered.

The dismissive approach and the time she took to say it gave the duo a couple of minutes to recover. Granger still had a hard look on, suspicious of the easy way out. _Still too transparent for her own good._ While Shacklebolt, working amid politics almost all his life, followed her lead without trouble.

"Miss Parkinson, thank you, but it won't be necessary. Miss Granger and I already finished here", he said, turning to the former Gryffindor, "thank you for your time, Hermione. Think about it, that's all I'm asking".

Hermione Granger, head of the Law Enforcement Department noded at both of them and walked away. Once inside the minister's office - this time with the door closed - the air became covertly serious. Shacklebolt took a seat at his desk, using his high to tower over Pansy in her seat.

"Miss Parkinson, I hope you understand", he started, using a mix of friendly and authoritative voice, but Pansy stopped him mid-sentence.

"A minister should know to lock their office's door when talking delicate matters. And a journalist should know to understand and respect boundaries. I assure you I can do my part even when others can't do theirs". It was said with such finality that left no room for doubt: it was a deal. "Now, I meant what I said if this isn't a good time we can meet another day".

"I hope so. A media mayhem would be bad for everyone, including journalists and editors whose papers depend on the ministry incentive".


	2. 2

It's been a whole week since Pansy Parkinson walked in ger conversation with the minister. She stayed outside. For the last seven days, Hermione read every paper and magazine available in wizarding London. Nothing had been published. That same day Shackebolt looked for her and told everything had been taken care of. Such phrasing made her uneasy like he had arranged to hide something bad they had done. Wich was kind of the case. The difference being there had been no malice in their talk, no ulterior motives. She didn't even want to hear it.

But no matter the minister's assurance, she had to see for herself. Finally, she deemed it a long enough time had passed and she needn't worry anymore. Now the head of the Department of Law Enforcement has other things in her mind. Or rather the same things, but this time as questions. _Why hadn't Pansy Parkinson said anything about what she heard?_ Hermione kept asking herself. And try as she might, she couldn't find an answer.

Of course, Parkinson is no longer a reporter per se, but she is the boss of an army of reporters. She could have destroyed Hermione's career and Quim's administration. But then again, _Why would she?_ The former Slytherin had worked with politics. Or at least not directly.

Almost without meaning to, Hermione Granger had followed Pansy's career through magazines and papers over the years. She had never talked politics, but she had - time and again - interviewed the right people, at the right time, bringing new elements to the public discussions. Rather cleverly so, if Hermione could say so herself.

And, as for the ministry... Shackebolt has been doing his best. It's pretty dam hard to be in the front of a government of a country recently out of a civil war. Things were not great or had made great progress, but wizarding Britain was finally stable. Ready to really start moving on. She supposes not even Pansy Parkinson would want to ruin it.

 _I am being stupid again_ , Hermione sighs. _It's been years since Parkinson has been any trouble at all. Since she tried to give Harry to Voldemort._ She sighs again.

Hermione Granger has followed this line of thought many times since the end of the war. Draco and Narcissa's Malfoy behavior during the war and everything she learned during the trials made her see everything in a much bigger picture. She had done a lot of growing up herself and things were not so black and white anymore.

**_(Years before)_ **

"Why are you so upset, Hermione?", her therapist asked with a placid face. She was always like that, calm and collected while Hermione was a whirlwind of emotions.

"Everything is so confusing. There are just too many things to consider and I can't find the truth", she answered.

"Is this about the two sides of the war?"

"Yes. Again", Hermione said, sounding defeated.

"You know, Hermione, a lot of people think that when in therapy they will come to some major breakthrough and that specific problem will go away because they are able to see the big picture and understand it better. That is not how life works", the woman paused to breathe, thinking about how to continue. "You learned how meditation works in one day. But it took several weeks of trying to make it work, to make it part of your life. It is ok to come back to some points as many times as it takes for you to become comfortable with what you are learning".

"Thank you", the younger witch let out, "and what about the truth?".

"I am not here to give you answers. So, tell me, Brightest Witch of Our Age, what about the truth?"

Hermione hated these moments. It was painfully obvious that the woman had something to say about it. Wouldn't it be fast if she did it? She took her time to answer, trying to find some sense through her messy thoughts.

"Well, I already know that things have more than one truth. I get it. I think... I think that what I'm trying to do - and it's not working - it's finding the one that works better. Or...or I'm trying to tie every truth together to make everything work, to make everything worth..."

"To make peace with yourself", the therapist helped.

"To make peace with myself", Hermione agreed.

The other woman let the silence continue unaffected. Hermione had more to say.

"The thing is", the brunette started, "everything I did, I did it based on what I knew. And I thought I knew everything there was...about people. About those, we saw as enemies. But that wasn't true, was it? I am very capable of being understandable, but I don't use this capacity with everyone. I judged so many people, based on so little. I thought I was better than them. Which is insane, because their main problem was believing themselves better than me. I declared they were bad and let them be treated as such. I am not that good of a person", Hermione finished.

"No one is that good of a person. We are always still learning", her doctor declared.

"I feel this almost constant urge to apologize to them. Even Malfoy. That's crazy, right?", she asked with her brows crinkled and hands moving around.

"No, it is not. We usually want to confront other people to feel better about ourselves. But that is not always the way. Why don't you try apologizing yourself first? You were a child back then, Hermione. You did what a child would do. Hell, you did what a lot of adults were doing. If the time comes and a moment arises, and you still feel this need, address it. But remember to be just as kind with yourself".

_**(Now)** _

She kind of made peace with herself, and part of it was because of her promise to not make the same mistakes as an adult. Which is what she is doing now. Hermione has no reason to distrust Pansy, they are not kids anymore and they really never got into fighting between them after that. There's no reason to wait for the worse. There's really only one way to find out why she stayed silent and if she will continue so.

That morning, when Hermione walks in her office she stops at her assistant's desk first thing. "Good morning, Rey, how was your evening?"

"Morning, Miss Granger. All right, I guess"

"Glad to hear that. No, onto business. Can you please send an owl to Miss Pansy Parkinson, Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet", she instructed the girl, pausing to give her time to scribe down everything, "please ask her for a meeting, here, as soon as possible. Today, if she has the time".

"Will do, Miss Granger. What would the meeting be about", Rey asked without taking her eyes off the parchment. The other woman takes a moment to think. Hermione hadn't thought about the details. "Hum... well, just..." she rambles on.

"...this trimester's budget of the department, for announcements", Rey completed.

"Yes, that is it. Thank you, Rey. Always a lifesaver", Hermione beamed.

"The hell is a lightsaber?!", the girl asked, confused.

"A what?!"

"Nevermind."

Hermione started working with that anxious feeling on her stomach. It was an important meeting for her and she wants to deal with it as soon as possible. But the answer doesn't come right away. Soon, it's lunchtime and she doesn't have any news. She sighs and walks out. Today she has a lunch date with the boys and Ginny at Grimmauld Place and will probably be back late afternoon. A couple of hours later Rey enters and deposits a beautiful purple envelope on her boss's table, but the older woman will only see it much much later.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tells the news

"So", Hermione started, getting the attention of her companions, "I had this meeting with Quim last week", she paused, concentrating in her tea. She could not decide what she wanted to tell. Now she realizes that she was so surprised at seeing Parkinson and worrying about the media that the real reason for the worrying totally scaped her mind. She is being considered to become minister of Magic!

Hermione Jean Granger, responsible for Wizarding Britain.  _ Merlin's beard! What the bloody hell Quim Shacklebolt has in place of his brains!? _ She just now realizes what was offered to her. At this thought, her eyes become the size of two saucers and her eyebrow got up to her hairline.

Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter were patiently waiting for Hermione to continue, until now. At this reaction Ginny perked up, looking for the other two for help. As both boys - now grown men - are still helpless at almost everything that is not Quidditch, Auroring, and Joke Shops, she got up.

"'Mione, you were saying?", she asked as gently as possible. Her friend's behavior was very strange.

"I...I..." the woman came back to the present,"...Shacklebolt wants me to be the next Minister for Magic", she blurted, her hands cold and sweaty.

"Merlin's balls, Hermione...you scared the shite out of me! Couldn't you just say it?", Ron almost yelled, earning a slap in the back of his head from Ginny.

"Ron! Please, wait for the sensible ones to talk, then you can comment on it", the red-haired told him. "Hermione, my dear Hermione, obviously he wants that. You are the best for the job."

"This is great news, Hermione!", exclaimed Harry, going for a hug.

"Are you all bloody mentals?! Have you heard what I just said? He wants me, Hermione, to be the bloody minister?? How could he think of that? How could I do that?", she exclaimed, standing from her place on the sofa and walking around the room with wild eyes.

"Hmmm...Mate, are you...surprised?", Ron tried to guess, "are you...are you scared?", he tried again. And looking directly at the brunette he saw it was true. "You are. It's just like Hogwarts, isn't it? You would be all worked up about all you had to do just to go and be bloody brilliant at it", he remembered, clearly not believing his best friend's antics.

"Hum...", Ginny hummed, "she does that a lot, doesn't she?... And that other Hermione thing, when she gets all stressed about the number of things she has to do when the only reason for doing them in the first place is because she wants to!"

"She also has the best ideas and knows how to put them in action. She makes things work and don't even see it!", Harry completed.

Hermione could not understand their reaction. Were they making fun of her? "Yeah, yeah, really funny guys. But this is serious. Why me?", she asked the room, and herself.

Harry was frowning now. Hermione's obliviousness was not that funny. "Are you for real?", askes the young Auror. But, before Hermione could say anything his watch started yelling like it was a freaking howler.

"GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF THAT CHAIR AND GO CHANGE BEFORE YOU ARE LATE FOR WORK AGAIN!", the thing cried. It sounded much like Molly Weasley's voice. All four jumped at it, Harry looking at the time.

"Better hurry, mate", he told Ron.

"This damn thing will give me a heart attack! Any day now", Ron grumbled, getting up.

"Well, it's working, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll write a bloody thank you note for Charlie!"

"'Mione", Harry called, "we will talk about it again soon, ok? Just, don't worry yourself too much until then".

Hermione was still a little off, lost in her thoughts, but at those words, she seemed to calm down a little. "Thank you, Harry", she said, indeed very grateful," what time is it, anyway?"

"15h15"

"Shite! I am so very late for work! I have to go, see you guys later, thanks for lunch and everything", she blurted around looking for her satchel, turning and apparating near the ministry entrance. She went to lunch with only one thing troubling her mind. Now, there was a chance she could become the next minister, she encountered Pansy Parkinson and she was late for work. On top of all that, she had not discussed the Parkinson issue with her friends.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy gets mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys
> 
> sorry to post with so many mistakes and errors. I'll be editing it today!
> 
> Edit 2: Hey again
> 
> sorry to post with so many errors, I was in a hurry to deliver something and the app I use was working. Here it is.

Pansy Parkinson had just arrived at her office, pretty early as was common to the editor - but she was not the first one there. A ministry issued owl was waiting at her secretary's desk with a ministry issued envelope resting under it. The small bird looked at her as if judging the woman for the long wait.  _ It must be some kind of emergency if someone is at the ministry at this early hour,  _ the woman mused. If only she knew.

She walked into the room, seated at her chair, and prepared herself for what was to come. But no amount of preparation helped when she saw the DMLEat the envelope. She spent the last seven days waiting for Hermione Granger to come after her ready to give her detention or something. And just as she calmed down and started to believe that her talk with minister Shacklebolt had been enough, this thing comes.

She needn't open the damn thing to know what it was about. It was about that damned meeting she overheard.

The last Parkinson heiress avoided encounters with those directly involved in the war as best as she could - even more so Hogwarts students from her year. With the Golden Trio, it was a lot worse. She really, really didn't want to see Granger and go back to that path of self-doubt and judgment she had crawled out of.  _ Why couldn't those two idiots just close the bloody door!  _ Parkinson's path had always been a hard, curvy one. And it's being such a short time since she took control over it.

**_(Many, many years before)_ **

_ Amelia Parkinson looked very pretty in her white dress gown. So much so that makes her daughter smile. She was seated at the armchair neat the door, in the drawing-room. Perseus Parkinson was at the window, a beautiful art décor style that went from floor to ceiling, looking at the lawn outside. _

_ "Look at you, my darling flower", Amelia beamed, "you are growing up so fast! Soon our trips to Diagon Alley will be to purchase your Hogwarts books and not toys anymore!", the woman mused. _

_ "When the time comes we'll need to discuss this matter", Perseus intervened. "I am not convinced Hogwarts it's the best place for our little Pansy here. Dumbledore has some odd ways and views." _

_ "But he was always a great teacher. A little...peculiar, for sure, but his classes were great." _

_ "Yes, Amie" _ , _ her husband responded, "but a good professor does not make a good headmaster. And the school is full of muggles and half-breeds", the young man declared disapprovingly. _

_ Amelia stopped fusing over her daughter and turned to the mand with a hard look in place, clearly not happy with what had been said. "You know, my dear husband, that I don't appreciate of your talking like that about magical creatures. They are the original bearers just as wizard folk, and we would be wise to remember that some are even more powerful." _

_ "Yes, yes, Amie. I am well aware of your more...eccentric beliefs. Still, we have to consider our options", Perseus insisted. _

_ "If we must. Karkaroff is a daft brute, a cruel man, and my little girl will not bu put under him. You must have a great education, don't you, darling?", she asked Pansy, but the little girl didn't know if she should really answer. She had very little understanding of what was being discussed. _

_ "Beauxbatons, on the other side, it's a great academy and she would learn french! If you insist that Hogwarts isn't a good place for her, I like this option", Amelie mused. _

_ "We still have time. Let's just care so she won't be put in contact with those beneath her. All those muggles diluting the magical blood" _

_ Pansy heard that kind of talk before but didn't understand much of it. Sometimes she was afraid of those "muggle" people and "half-breeds". Sometimes she was angry. Her mum and dad didn't like them, so there must be a reason. The girl looked up at her mum with big black eyes and let out a timid "muggles?", looking from one side to another, as if searching for invaders in the room. _

_ Amelia took the girl in her arms, saying "You do not need to worry yourself, my darling. Dad and I will always protect you. Now go get ready", she sent the girl away. _

_ When the time did come to choose Pansy's school, Hogwarts still won. Much, much later the girl discovered that their parents wanted to maintain the old pureblood circle close to each other, thus sending their kids there and staying in Britain. Over the years she would ask herself again and again how everything would be different if she had gone to Beauxbatons. Far away, unscathed by war, maybe with friends made by herself and who she is - and not pre-ordered by her blood and social status. _

_ Later that same night her parents came to put her in bed. She found it odd because it was usually just one of them. They laid by her sides. _

_ "We think our little talk scared you a little, poppet", Perseus started, "there is no need for that. We are both here with you. Now, how about a story, Pansy?" _

_ The girl snuggled deeper into the pillows and got ready. She loved her parents' stories. Her mother flickered her wand and two smoky figures appeared. A big, strong raven-like bird and a wizard. _

_ "A long time ago, some beings were given a gift. They were chosen to be the bearers. Wizards and creatures were, from then on, capable of great things, things oth _

_ er people could only dream of. They were given magic, you see?", the woman said, and with another flick the figures transformed in a bunch of stars dancing near the ceiling. _

_ "They were special", Perseus continued, "and they formed a beautiful community and lived in peace. But soon others took notice of their power and got envious and afraid and turned against the magical folk. They were many, too many, and the wizards had to go into hiding. And we live like this since then. But we are together, among our equals, and thus, safe." _

_ Amelia embraced her daughter and whispered, "you will always be safe among yours, Pansy, always". Later in life, Pansy asked herself if the woman already knew, back then, how much she would need a safe space, a community. _

_ "Later", her father continued the story, "wizard folk learned that children with magic were being born in non-magical families. You see, after making us live hiding they stole our magic. But they are not pure, and neither is their magic nor their offspring. But you are, my darling Pansy. You are so special and you will be such an exceptional witch. It's in your blood, it's your destiny and you will do great things with your magic." _

_ "Your father is right, love. You are quite something. But there will be time for you to do all that. Now you must sleep" _

_ They each kissed her and left the room. Pansy liked the story. She understood things better now and was really mad with those muggles. But she was also scared. Father said she would be great. That it would be natural for her. What if she wasn't a good which? What if her magic was stolen? What if she wasn't good enough? _

_ End of flashback _

Her parents' version of things survived until she started Hogwarts. No one knew where magic came from or how it appeared and it sure couldn't be stolen. Or, in the beginning, everyone had magic and some lost it, or everyone was muggles and some got magic. It didn't make any sense to think of it as her parents said!

Deciding to bite the proverbial bullet she broke the seal and opened the letter.  _ Trimester's budget my arse _ , she thought getting up. It was time to face a lion.


End file.
